


Sea salt and cedar wood

by Ramen (BlushingTeddybear)



Series: Omega Sylvain Week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sylvain, Omegaverse, Seteth's big dick, alpha seteth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingTeddybear/pseuds/Ramen
Summary: Day 7 : TimingSylvain was good at timing his heats until it came earlier than expected. What’s worse, he happened to be alone with an alpha when it arrived.You can find some worldbuilding in the end notes, as usual.This fic is illustrated by the wonderful Alain (@NaughtyRkon Twitter)! Please check out his work if you can!
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Seteth
Series: Omega Sylvain Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706659
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Omega Sylvain Week





	Sea salt and cedar wood

If there was one thing Sylvain learned to be good at, it was timing.

It started as self-preservation during his childhood, as he realized that avoiding his brother in the family estate's corridors was guaranteed to add a few years to his lifespan.

It saved him on countless occasions on the battlefield, because as much as he didn't want to be there, the thought of his friends mourning his loss was unbearable and he often (always) managed to dodge an enemy attack before it would land.

In private, it was also what allowed him to manage his heats and live an otherwise carefree life. He never, ever, missed his evening brew of mixed herbs his father gave him the day he presented as an omega. An inhibitor and a contraceptive, he was told, so he wouldn't get knocked up with pups unworthy of the Gautier name. Even during the war, Sylvain had always kept a stash of the mix in his belonging, and he always kept enough for two cups in a pouch carefully tucked inside his armor.

He kept track of his heats almost religiously and all his precautions were bearing their fruits since even amidst the war it still wasn’t known that he was an omega. Not that he was ashamed of his secondary gender but, you know, just to be safe, he didn’t need a hoard of creeps on his back in the middle of a war.

Yes, his perfect timing had kept him alive and (mostly) unharmed for all his life. That was the main reason why he had no issue staying alone with a well-known alpha behind closed doors.

"It would be wiser to have some support from the Alliance," he said, his brows furrowed as all his attention was focused on the map spread before him. "There are still territories sided against the Empire, we could rally them to our cause, if only to get some funds."

Their former academic advisor turned general shook his head, arms crossed over his chest.

"The Alliance is too unstable, there is no telling when a lord might turn sides and open their borders to the Empire's army. I wouldn't wager on their loyalty."

They were trying to come up with a plan to march forward in this war but were stuck on this argument. Sylvain didn't want to charge onto Enbarr without a single ally outside of the Kingdom, but Seteth was the type of man to be overly careful and was picky on who to trust and who not to. It was frustrating. They had been working on this issue for hours now and Sylvain's head was starting to hurt.

"We should at least try to convince them they have greater benefits siding with us. Plus I'm sure they would be moved by Dimitri's enthusiasm."

Seteth scoffed at that.

"You mean they would be immediately driven away. Disrespecting the future King is the least of my intents but were it not for you and your wits, Sylvain, he would be rushing headfirst to his own ruin. I highly doubt they would consider siding with him for his _enthusiasm_."

Sylvain let out a sigh because Seteth was right and also terribly straightforward. He dropped his head down, eyes closed, trying to come up with another plan, anything to convince the Alliance lords to side with the Kingdom. But his head hurt and it stilled the gears of his brain. It was getting hot. His jacket felt heavy on his shoulders so he took it off and opened a few buttons of his shirt along the way. It didn't bring the cooling relief he was craving however.

Seteth was still talking strategy, something about bypassing a dukedom and cutting through a forest, but Sylvain was getting unusually lightheaded and the realization finally hit him.

His heat was coming. It was coming fast, and _early_ , and that wasn't good, not with an alpha who probably hadn't wet his dick in _decades_ in the same room as him.

Sylvain tried to step back from the council table but staggered and fell back, landing on the stone floor. The impact may have not broken his ass, but the pain sure felt like it did, Sylvain hissed.

"Are you alright?!"

He looked up to see a visibly worried Seteth hold out a hand to him. Sylvain answered with a shallow laugh and forced himself back on his wobbly legs, deliberately ignoring Seteth's offer.

"Yeah, yeah. I slipped, thanks for worrying."

He sincerely hoped Seteth couldn't hear his labored breathing. Sylvain probably had a few minutes left before his pheromones started spreading around, he had to get out of here and _fast_.

"Are you sure? You seem unwell," Seteth said with concern then, "allow me," as his hand reached for Sylvain's forehead.

He was trying to check his temperature and that was very thoughtful of him, but also very unnecessary and unasked for, and thankfully Sylvain managed to catch Seteth's arm before he could touch him.

"I assure you, Seteth. I am fine." He forced a smile he wanted reassuring, or slightly intimidating, he wasn't sure what is goal was anymore.

"I just feel a bit tired, arguing with you is a real sport, sir. Do you mind if we call it a day for now?"

It had become difficult to breathe, his shirt felt too tight and suffocating. He had to keep his composure. He could feel a familiar warmth pooling in his groin and his heart started racing. He had to get _out_.

Seteth was staring at him in silence, his eyes scanning Sylvain's face and the redhead knew he could see right through his lie. His job used to be about helping teenagers figure out their problems, _of course_ he could read people as if they were open books.

Sylvain took in a deep breath to calm down, and that was a major mistake. Seteth was close, close enough so Sylvain could smell him. And he smelled _divine_. Sea salt mixed with a hint of cedar wood, husky and raw, flooded his nostrils, his brain, turned it to mush and made him instantaneously wet.

He lost focus as he glanced down Seteth's body, wondering if the alpha tasted as good as he smelled, how big his cock was and if it could fill him nice and full, if he-

He was pulled out of his daydreaming as Seteth grabbed his arm, tight.

"Sylvain," he said in a strained voice and the redhead realized he was positively fucked because Seteth's delicious scent may or may not have triggered his own pheromones to explode out. He could see it in Seteth's eyes, the man's pupils were blown dark with excitement. (They had an odd shape but Sylvain didn't dwell on the details. He couldn't when Seteth's fingers were digging into his arm and searing it white and hot, when Seteth’s scent bloomed into something powerful, knocking the strength out of his legs in a single huff). Knowing Seteth, he was most likely restraining himself, he had too much of a good heart to take advantage of a sudden heat and that was a part of him Sylvain was very fond of. However, right here, right this instant, his heat converted all that fondness into carnal desire and Sylvain wanted that man to wreck him beyond recognition.

"Sylvain, your smell," Seteth said in a deep, husky voice Sylvain didn't had many occasions to hear and it made him shiver in Seteth's grip. "Are you an-"

He was silenced by Sylvain's lips crashing on his own as the redhead leaned in for a messy, desperate kiss, shifted his thigh between Seteth’s legs, pressing against his cock already hard and perfect. He was big, as expected from an alpha. Sylvain could feel himself getting slicker and his pants getting uncomfortably tight at the front.

"Seteth," he breathed when they parted, "I need you," he said as he grinded against the alpha's thigh, "fill me up, please," he begged and that may have been what tipped Seteth over the edge of his sanity because he instantly pulled Sylvain into another kiss and pushed him against the council table. The edge of it was digging into Sylvain's thighs, and he imagined Seteth's hands there, picking him up, spreading him wide open and a needy whine escaped him.

"Seteth," he called, lifting his leg behind the man to coax him even closer and Seteth's hands left his arms, grabbed his waist instead and slid down, down, until they were cupping and squeezing Sylvain's ass.

It was divine. Seteth’s touch, his scent, the velvet warmth of his tongue, the swell of his cock grinding against him. Even though everything was overwhelming and terribly intoxicating, Sylvain wanted more. His fingers fumbled with Seteth’s jacket, clumsily hurried through the buttons of his shirt until they revealed Seteth’s heaving chest then scurried to work his belt open.

Seteth managed to pull down Sylvain’s trousers just enough to directly fondle his ass, earning him a long moan that ended up in a startled cry the moment his fingers brushed against Sylvain’s rim. The omega pushed against them, chasing the pleasure with a whine, desperate to finally scratch the itch that drove him mad. Seteth’s slicked fingers ventured further, driven by the same hunger that was consuming Sylvain, and the redhead exhaled a trembling sigh as they made their way inside.

Sylvain nuzzled his face against the alpha’s neck, relishing in the tang of wild wood he’d never smelled before as Seteth’s fingers were ravishing him. His touch set him aflame yet wasn’t enough to burn him whole, it was a first for Sylvain’s heat to be _this_ intense and he would laugh at this whole situation were he not seized by the gut-wrenching instinct to _breed_. His head was slack against Seteth’s shoulder, all his strength gone for good while the alpha worked him open. A delicious torture.

“Seteth,” he breathed, his voice barely audible over Seteth’s labored panting, “take me, please, breed me, I need it, please please _please._ ”

The fingers retreated and Sylvain protested with a groan but soon enough Seteth turned him around and pushed his face against the hard, cold hardwood of the table. The sound of heavy fabric falling on the stones, searing hot hands palming his cheeks, groping the flesh and spreading it to reveal what should be his most private part. Sylvain felt a shudder of pleasure run all the way down his spine and he was pretty sure Seteth felt it too because his grip got tighter, sure to leave lewd telltale marks later. 

Seteth’s cock was nudging at his entrance now, its head hot and slick, the promise of something greater to come. Sylvain kept his forehead planted against the cold surface of the table, gathering whatever composure he could in this heated situation. All for naught because as Seteth pushed forward, the thick scent of cedar wood washed over him yet again in a powerful wave. All hope for reason drifted away and Sylvain was left stupid, a long moan dragged out of his throat until Seteth bottomed out.

“Sylvain,” the alpha breathed, “you’re so hot… inside… so good…”

The praise went straight to Sylvain’s cock, making him clench around Seteth’s girth and he had to even his breathing before answering.

“Am I good for you?”

“You’re perfect,” Seteth leaned forward, a hand stroking the red hair while he nuzzled his nose against Sylvain’s nape. His touch was gentle, soothing, and the omega arched his back, leaning into the warm hand and grinding against Seteth’s hips, an invitation to move.

Sylvain’s had many partners during his life, he had experienced sex with every gender (and was proud of it), so he could say with certain confidence that Seteth was _huge_. The amount of heat-induced slick helped considerably but the drag of his massive cock inside of Sylvain still made him see stars at every pull and push. It felt different, almost like Seteth’s cock was ribbed but Sylvain wasn’t about to complain. He was so full, filled so nicely, it had been years since he felt so good and the corner of his eyes prickled with tears of overstimulated pleasure. Seteth’s moans above him were the only encouragement he needed to rock his hips in rhythm.

“Harder… Please… Seteth… Breed me…”

The alpha sped up, pressed flush against Sylvain’s back, a hand still in his hair while he kept the other on Sylvain’s belly and stroked the gleaming mark there. Sylvain moaned in ecstasy. Seteth was so good to him, gentle and reassuring even amidst the tempest of the heat. Sylvain could get drunk off the burning yet soothing touch on his skin, off the moans and grunts punctuating each of Seteth’s thrusts.

“Sylvain…” Seteth’s voice was honey to his ears, melting Sylvain’s willpower away, but when he felt teeth scrape against his nape, Sylvain immediately covered his neck with both hands. He probably couldn’t reason with an alpha in rut, being totally out of it himself, but the least he could do was to keep those teeth away. Even though Seteth would’ve been a perfect mate. Not yet.

Seteth seemed to have gotten the memo because after leaving a kiss on Sylvain’s knuckles he straightened up his posture, exposing Sylvain’s back to the cold, grabbed his waist with both hands and slammed his cock into the omega in a new angle that left the redhead breathless. The force of the thrusts moved Sylvain’s whole body with them, his nipples rubbing against the table with each move, that added stimulation sent sparkles of pleasure to his dick, kept him tight around Seteth.

Sylvain was getting close. He knew what he wanted to top it all off and he only had to rile Seteth up _just right_ for it.

Good thing he knew what an alpha’s core instinct was after.

“Seteeeeeth,” he dragged the name with a moan, “I- I’m so close… Inside, please… I want- feel you inside- ah!”

Seteth’s grip on his waist got painfully, delightfully tighter.

“Sylvain… I shouldn’t…”

“Knock me up… Please… I want your knot inside…”

The begging seemed to do the trick. Sylvain gasped loudly as Seteth pushed even deeper, forcing his knot inside, spreading Sylvain’s cheeks to ease the way as much as possible. It was _a lot_ to take in. Even the overflowing slick couldn’t do much to fit such a beast inside, but Sylvain found himself to _really_ like the stretch and the fire it fanned in him. The pressure painted his vision white and he spilled on the table as Seteth finally bottomed out with a throaty moan. Warmth flooded him and Sylvain sighed with relief, the madness was over at last.

“Goddess, you’re so big! Who would have guessed you packed such a monster in your pants,” Sylvain exclaimed as he was catching his breath.

Seteth leaned forward to leave an almost chaste kiss in the redhead’s hair, resting on his elbows, his face close to Sylvain’s, almost like lovers.

“Sylvain, I’m sorry for-”

“Hey,” Sylvain interrupted, “it’s fine, Seteth. I asked for it, right?”

“Still… If you were to get pre-”

“I’m going to stop you right there, champ,” he chuckled. “I have those fantastic little leaves with me. No need to panic, it’s safe.” He added a wink for good measure and Seteth sighed.

“I am relieved to know that. And your scent has worn down too. I’ll escort you to your room once, ah, once I’ve calmed down.”

From the corner of his eyes Sylvain could spot the red creeping on Seteth’s face and the corners of his mouth lifted in a smile. Ever so the gentleman, even when balls deep into his fellow tactician. Sylvain laughed at the thought.

“Anyway, it was amazing. I’d love it if you would take care of me for the next few days. What say you?”

The silent beat Seteth let pass would’ve worried Sylvain if not for the coy smile on the alpha’s lips.

“I- I would like that. Greatly,” he finally answered and kissed Sylvain’s cheek tenderly.

The redhead giggled as Seteth’s beard tickled him.

“I’m glad to hear that. Hey, can you move a bit?”

Seteth readjusted himself as much as his knot would allow, leaving enough space between them for Sylvain to lean in for a proper kiss.

“We ought to go back to your chambers as soon as we can move,” Seteth warned but Sylvain only hummed noncommittally in answer.

He personally didn’t mind staying this way a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Alphas can enter rut if they're near an Omega in heat. In this state, they produce pheromones that intensifies their own scent, signaling their presence to the Omega. All Alphas have a knot, though size may vary depending on their gender. They have a higher fertility rate with Omegas, an average one with Betas and a lower one with other Alphas.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @sylvgautier (NSFW!!) for more Sylvain content ♥


End file.
